Lucifer
|type1 = Devil Arm |creator1 = |user1 = Dante |form1 = Backpack, Rose, and Swords |drops from = |element1 = |game1 = Devil May Cry 4 }} Lucifer is a devil arm wielded by Dante in Devil May Cry 4, which he obtains from Berial's Hell Gate, which it was used to power. It takes the form of a skull shaped backplate from which two wing shaped sheathes extend outward. These sheathes are able to spawn a countless number of swords that are supercharged with demonic power, allowing them to hover in mid air or be launched with explosive impact.Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Lucifer: "This netherworldy weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppressiveness of impending doom." These swords can be rearranged, thrown, or wielded, and will explode either after a short duration, at a command from Dante such as a clap or throwing the rose held in his mouth, or once fifteen more blades have been spawned. Appearance Like nearly all demonic weapons Dante acquires, Lucifer possesses two forms. These are the following: Lucifer's natural essence manifests as a fiery orb of light, symbolizing its elemental nature. Lucifer's materialized weapon form is a metallic device which is a backpack for holding special swords that Dante uses in combat. It appears as an insectoid skull with mandibles, three blood red symbols on its forehead, glowing red menacing eyes and a dark perpetual aura that has some dim glow mixed with it. When attaching on its host, there is a pair of needle-esque plates at the side of two segmented wing sheathes which are placed abnormally on them, mostly at Dante's side and have three claw tips. The swords appear as red rapier's which have a curved pointed end at the handle and a minor flaming aura that erupts at command, and can convert into darts (noticeable changes appear with the four straight fletchings in the back of the swords) that can be used for mid-ranged combat. Lucifer has a regular rose that replaces with a new one by its own power. Additionally, this weapon is partially alive and can thus move itself independently, mostly seen when stationary. File ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Library - Arms - Dante's Arms :LUCIFER :This netherwordly weapon spawns countless explosive blades that hover with the oppressiveness of impending doom. Gameplay The key to using Lucifer is to position the swords around Dante as much as possible. Due to Lucifer's blades being pointed, they need to be stabbed into the enemy and most of its combos have a narrow area of effect. Combo D, however, will place swords behind Dante in a horizontal arc. Combo E will continue Combo A (a twirling attack of summoning stabbing blades) with a Million Stab-esque attack and have Dante throwing the swords in a compressed straight line. Pin-Up will place swords in front of Dante in a similar fashion. Any sword that does not pierce an enemy will float until an enemy makes contact with them, at which point they embed themselves in the enemy. Unfortunately the floating swords have little to no stopping power and will not stop an enemy from any action they may be performing. The wings of Lucifer gives Dante the airborne move, Splash where he jumps and does a front flip to throw down swords in a style resembling a combination of Cerberus's Revolver and Beowulf's Lunar Phase. There can be up to fifteen swords on the field at any given time. Putting new swords on the field will cause the earliest spawned sword to explode. All swords can be manually detonated at any time with Ecstasy. The swords will also detonate after a set amount of time according to when they were put out. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Standard= |-| Swordmaster= Background Lucifer (lit. "lightbringer") is a Latin term referring to Venus when it appears as the "day star." In Christian tradition it is regarded as one of the names of the Devil, a use that stems from an improper translation of Isaiah 14:12 in the King James Bible, where a reference to the vanity of the King of Babylon ("How art thou fallen from heaven, O day star, son of the morning!") leaves the word in Latin. As the Devil in Christianity is said to be a fallen angel, later scholars assumed this to be one of the Devil's names. The scene in which Dante acquires the Lucifer is set to Flamenco music and has Dante making sexual innuendo while planting Lucifer's swords in the Hell Gate. This theme continues on with the named attacks of the weapon, which are derived from sexual terms, primarily those of BDSM. This may allude to the general belief that the Devil is seductive and beautiful, using sexual appeal and pleasure to manipulate mortals and exert his power over flesh and human desires and emotions. Trivia *Reuben Langdon is said to have ad-libbed Dante's speech during the cutscene for acquiring Lucifer. *The darts generated by Lucifer closely resemble the ones Dante was impaled with just prior to the final battle with Mundus. *Lucifer has two designs for its skull that are different from the game and the artwork that holds all the models of bosses, characters, etc. In the artwork the skull is larger and differently designed from the game, and in the game the skull is smaller, with a different design from the artbook. *Lucifer's stationary animation was with Dante standing with a dancing formation and the demonic appendages of the weapon taunt as if Dante was in control of them, whereas the skull moves a bit. *When Dante hovers in mid air with Lucifer, if one looks closely at his coat tails, they always seem to spread out until they drop as he does. *While Dante no longer has Lucifer itself in Devil May Cry 5, he throws Lucifer's rose in two of his taunt animations. Gallery Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Lucifer concept art.png|Concept art from the Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. References Category:Devil Arms Category:Weapons Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry 4 weapons